Momentos
by arianne namikaze
Summary: Oneshot: Sostuvo una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y sintió como esos mismos deditos se cerraban con fuerza alrededor de una de sus falanges - Bueno, tan herbívoro no es pensó sonriendo sin notarlo. La vida esta llena de momentos memorables, y eso Hibari lo sabe muy bien... YAOI, D18, mención de Mpreg.
**Discleimer:** Los personajes de KHR! no son míos, pertenecen a Akira Amano.

 **Advertencias:** Esta es una historia yaoi, BL, hombrexhombre, como lo quieras llamar. ¡Si no te gusta no lo leas.! Contiene mpreg, lo repito: ¡Si no te gusta no lo leas! Ademas, creó que tiene tanto OcC que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

Mención de 8059 y XS

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpó por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un D18 o Dino/Hibari..

* * *

 **1**

Lo primero que escuchó al despertar fue el murmullo de una voz conocida, pareciera que cantara alguna canción de cuna, y todo volvió de golpe, los nueve meses de espera, la incomodidad y el sentimiento de ser un herbívoro, abrió sus ojos grises, quería ver al pequeño ser que consiguió convertirlo en algo que no era él.

\- Kyoya has despertado. – esceuchó como el italiano se acercaba con el pequeñísimo bulto envuelto en una manta azul. - ¿Quieres verlo? – preguntó mientras descubre la diminuta cabeza del recién nacido.

Entonces lo vio, pequeño, algo arrugado y sonrojado, se le podía ver una pelusilla rubia por cabello, los ojos no lo sabrían hasta dentro de algún tiempo, pero serían del color de la miel, como los de Dino.

 _Es todo un herbívoro_ pensó el Guardián de la Nube de los Vongola apenas verlo, _Pero es mi herbívoro, como el idiota de su padre._ Levantó los brazos indicando que quería sostenerlo y el rubio se lo paso. Era todavía más pequeño y ligero de lo que pensaba, aunque estaba seguro de haber escuchado que pesaba unos 3 kg y que tenía unos pulmones dignos del espadachín de Varia.

Kyoya suspiró viendo como el italiano hacía carantoñas al bebé -esté tan siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos- y descubrió un poco al niño para verle las manitos, cinco minúsculos dedos en cada mano, sostuvo una de ellas entre las suyas y sintió como esos mismos deditos se cerraban con fuerza alrededor de una de sus falanges _Bueno, tan herbívoro no es_ pensó sonriendo sin notarlo.

 **2**

Adriano fue el nombre que escogieron, en parte por la insistencia de que sea en italiano y porque fue el único nombre que a Hibari le agrado.

 **3**

Fue a los aproximadamente cinco meses cuando los balbuceos del pequeño Adriano comenzaron a tener algo de sentido, si somos más concretos en un día de septiembre en la mansión Cavallone, el bebé estaba con Hibari, como siempre pues a esas horas Dino estaría en el escritorio y al ex-Presidente del Comité Disciplinario de Naminori no le gustaba la idea de que desconocidos cuidaran de su hijo - al único subordinado de los Cavallone al que dejaba esa tarea era a Romario -.

Adriano estaba tumbado en la cama de matrimonio de la habitación principal, a su lado Kyoya le leía un libro infantil, el niño tenía sus grandes ojos dorados fijos en Hibari - era un pequeño muy tranquilo, única características heredada de su padre japonés – el joven padre suspiró, el niño no tenía sueño y este era el segundo cuento que le narraba, decidió dejarlo por la paz y se tumbó al lado del infante, este comenzó a hacer esos ruidos indescifrables propio de los bebés.

Hibari le acariciaba el fino cabello y jugaba con una de sus manitas cuando lo escuchó, su corazón dio un salto, y lo volvió a oír, junto con los balbuceos se distinguía perfectamente la palabra "papá", no lo pudo contener y rió, fuerte y feliz, mirando al niño con aquel amor incondicional que sólo sentía por él.

 **4**

Estaban en Namimori, todos los veranos desde que el pequeño tuvo edad suficiente para meterse en un avión y volar hasta Japón los pasaban allí, no es que a Hibari no le agradara Italia, solo no se sentía igual que su amada ciudad.

Hibari, Dino y Adriano – de ahora tres años - se encontraban en el hogar de la familia Sawada, la señora Nana - mamma para Dino- estaba encantada con su pequeño hijo, que aunque poseía los colores del Haneuma era muy parecido a Kyoya en el carácter, Adriano era un niño muy dulce y listo, y para la sorpresa de todos, bastante amigable, tanto que era amigo del hijo de Ryohei y Hana, 1 año mayor que él, y es por causa de ese pequeño futuro boxeador que están en casa de la madre del herbívoro del cielo, era el cumpleaños del hijo del Guardián del Sol, y son en ocasiones como estas en las que Hibari demuestra cuánto quiere a su hijo, pues está sentado en el jardín de la casa junto a Nana, Tsuna, Gokudera, Reborn, Bianchi y Tsuyoshi - una verdadera multitud en opinión de la alondra – viendo jugar a los niños con Yamamoto, Dino, Ryohei, Fuuta, Lambo e Ipin, el primero llevaba a su pequeña Daniela en brazos, que no llegaba ni al año de edad y ya demostraba ser tan enérgica y risueña como el ex-beisbolista, sonriendo no solo con la boca en la que tenía tan solo 4 dientes, sino también con sus enormes ojos color esmeralda.

\- Chicos, ya esta la tarta. – habla Haru desde la puerta que da al jardín. – Vamos a cantar el cumpleaños feliz para Itsuki-kun.

El niño mencionado chilla emocionado y corre hasta la casa, directo a la tarta, dispuesto a saltar sobre la pobre, seguido de Adriano que ríe mientras lo persigue. Itsuki es detenido por su madre, justo a tiempo, para evitar un tartacidio.

\- ¿Qué haré contigo? – suspira Hana.

Dentro de la casa los espera Kyoko, quien sonríe acariciando su muy abultado vientre, Tsuna se pone a su lado y le sonríe, aun no puede creer que alcanzó su tan anhelado sueño, Reborn vive diciendo que está tan asquerosamente feliz que algún día lo matará.

Cantan, comen y abren los regalos, y es en ese momento, cuando Itsuki recibe un regalo de Nana y la llama abuela, que la pequeña pero muy lista cabecita de Adriano empieza a pensar. Él no habla mucho, pero a su mejor amigo no le importaba, dice que su silencio es muy expresivo o algo así. Y realmente no habla mucho, solo con sus padres y con Romario, Romario le cae muy bien.

Ya es de noche, los adultos están en la cocina y ellos en la sala – la pequeña Dani durmiendo desde hace un rato – están jugando con los regalos del mayor, y es ahí cuando deja salir su voz y pregunta a su amigo.

\- ¿Itsuki, porque llamas abuela a Nana-san? – lo dice con su vocecita aguda y pronunciado mal algunas palabras.

\- ¿Humm? Porque se comporta como una dulce abuela. – lo dice como si fuera algo obvio, mira a su joven amigo y observa aún la duda impresa en sus ojos color miel, suspira. – Ya sabes, te prepara tus comidas favoritas, te sonríe siempre, tiene un abrazo preparado para ti siempre que lo necesites, no deja que tus padres te regañen, siempre te defiende, esas cosas. – paro al ver que al fin su amigo lo entendía.

El pequeño Adriano enmudeció y puso cara de estar pensando cosas muy importantes, como porque las chocolatinas m&m tienen patas, eso es algo que todavía intriga a Itsuki, nunca halló la respuesta a esa duda, dejó al rubio por la paz, quien sabe el encuentra la respuesta a esa duda existencial que lo atormenta desde su más dulce infancia, es decir, desde la semana pasada.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Están en el Templo de Namimori, su casa, sus padres lo están preparando para dormir, papá Hibari le ha dado un beso en la frente y lo mira desde la puerta de su habitación, su padre Dino le estaba acabando de arropar después de haberle leído un cuento.

\- Papá Dino. – dice antes de que el mencionado cierre la puerta de su habitación, luego de encender una lucecita de noche que - curiosamente- tenía la forma de Hibird. El hombre rubio se vuelve y lo mira con sus amables ojos. - ¿Cómo se dice «abuelo» en italiano? – su padre lo mira extrañado, pero al final sonríe.

\- Nonno – responde. – Buenas noches hijo. – dice, y cierra la puerta de su habitación

Es temprano por la mañana cuando Romario ve al joven amo caminado por el Templo, se parece mucho a su Jefe, pero tiene un aire a Hibari que nadie puede ignorar. El brazo derecho del Jefe de la Familia Cavallone apaga su cigarrillo y se dirige hacia su bocchan.

\- Adriano. – lo llama. El niño se gira a verlo y le sonríe. – Buenos días bocchan. – saluda al llegar a su lado.

\- Buenos días abuelo. – responde el pequeño en italiano, con una sonrisa en los labios.

El corazón de Romario salta y sus ojos se anegan de lágrimas, claro que quiere al hijo de Dino como si fuera su nieto, al fin de cuentas, prácticamente crió a Dino y lo quiere como a un hijo. El hombre mayor parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas, se aclara la garganta y sonríe a su nieto.

\- ¿Ya has desayunado pequeño? - le cuestiona Romario con una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tiende su mano al infante.

\- No abuelo. - responde Adriano mientras coge la mano de su dulce abuelo, el que lo mima y lo protege.

\- Umm.. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a aquella cafetería que prepara esa tarta de fresas que te gusta? - pregunta Romario mientras bajan las escaleras del Templo.

\- ¡Sí! - chilla encantado el joven amo. - ¿Y puedo pedir aquel súper batido de triple chocolate, abuelo? ¡Por favor! Ahh… para que papá Kyoya no se enfade le traemos un trozo de tarta también ¿Sí? - habla a todo correr.

\- Si.

Romario escucha y asiente al discurso entusiasmado de Adriano mientras bajan las escaleras, todo el tiempo observados por una alondra de ojos grises.

\- Ese niño.. - suspira Hibari, viendo como se alejan el abuelo y el nieto.

 **5**

\- Kyoya, no me mires así. - reclama por enésima vez en el día el Jefe de los Cavallone.

\- Humm. - gruñe la alondra aun mirándole mal.

\- Es mi amigo. ¿Que tiene de malo que venga Squalo de visita?

\- Es muy ruidoso y su hijo igual.

\- Kyoya. - suspira el rubio.

Era una hermosa tarde de primavera en la propiedad de los Cavallone, pero no reinaba la paz acostumbrada, pues desde kilómetros de distancia se oían los gritos y chillidos emocionados de dos infantes, un rubio de 6 años y un moreno de ojos rojos de 8.

\- Y es por esto que no me gustan sus visitas. - habla en voz alta Hibari en la soledad, nada silenciosa, de su habitación.

 **6**

Un nuevo día nacía en Italia y el sol del amanecer se colaba por unas rendijas de las cortinas de la habitación principal, despertando a sus ocupantes.

\- Suéltame Haneuma, me aprietas demasiado. - saluda Hibari.

\- Buenos días para ti también Kyoya. - habla Dino, lo aprieta más fuerte en su abrazo y le da un beso en los cabellos. - Ya son 20 años juntos, 10 de casados y un hijo de casi 8 años… Soy tan feliz. - murmura lo último.

\- La edad no te ha hecho menos cursi. - comenta sin maldad el Guardián de la Nube. - Y no son 20 años juntos… Empezaste a acosarme desde el primer día de conocernos, pero nunca acepte salir contigo.

\- Pues a ti te ha hecho algo cursi, si hasta aceptaste casarte conmigo en la misma fecha que nos conocimos. -ríe Dino, y como respuesta Kyoya le da un puñetazo en el estómago. - ¡Kyoya! No maltrates la mercancía… eso duele.. - reclama Dino.

\- Te estas haciendo viejo Haneuma. -se burla el japonés. - Y yo no diría que aquello fuera aceptar…

\- Yo sé interpretar tus gruñidos Kyoya.. - le interrumpe Dino sonriente.

\- Hump. - sonríe la alondra.

\- ¡Lo ves! Hoy será un día muy bueno. Y la noche mejor… -sonríe con perversión.

\- Hump. - responde Kyoya y rueda los ojos. El sexo entre los dos siempre fue, como decirlo, ¿fantástico? Sí, fantástico, y al parecer Dino era como uno de aquellos vinos que tanto le gustan la rubio, con cada año se pone mejor.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Casi 6 semanas después del aniversario…

\- ¡Te voy a matar Haneuma! - grita amenazante Hibari mientras corre detrás de Dino con sus tonfas en mano.

\- Pero Kyoya, no puedes dejar huérfanos de padre a tus dos hijos...Yo quiero conocer a mi segundo hijo o hija. - grita en respuesta Dino mientras esquiva los ataques de su alondra. - Además no puedes hacer esfuerzo físico, has escuchado al doctor… - y justo en este momento es alcanzado por un muy furioso y embarazado Hibari Kyoya.

Observando desde una de las ventanas de la Mansión Cavallone, están el joven Adriano y su abuelo Romario.

\- Abuelo, padre tiene razón, todo ese esfuerzo puede hacer daño a papá… - apunta el niño. - o al bebé… Seré el hermano mayor. - sonríe.

\- Sí, un gran hermano mayor. - afirma Romario. - No te preocupes, tu padre ya sabe qué hacer en estas situaciones.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que tiene que hacer? - pregunta Adriano sin apartar la vista de la, en su opinión, cómica visión de sus padres peleándose.

\- Poner pecho y aguantar los golpes. -responde la mano derecha del Décimo Cavallone.

Y de esta manera se acaba un día más en la propiedad Cavallone, con el ruido de los gritos agónico del actual Jefe de la Familia como sonido de fondo.

* * *

Bueno, esto es un oneshot, pero tengo en mente hacer más capítulos de esta historia, lo se no tiene sentido D:

Nos vemos :3

Déjenme un review ;3


End file.
